harvest_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
2nd Generation Children (RF2)
The list characters who appear in Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon. Note: Feel free to edit if I have made any mistakes. Note 2: These will be put into their own pages for each character, These are the children of the 2nd generation couples, rxcluding you own. Leann Leann is the daughter of of Max and Julia, the neice of Rosalind and the grand-daughter of Herman De Sainte-Coquille. If you chose to be a boy in the second generation you can have a pretend marriage with her. Birthday: Winter 27th Special Birthday gift: Sapphire ring Favourite Item: Pizza, Cheese fondue Most Hated Item: Green pepper Leann's Request 1st Request 'Looking for Some One To Talk To' Leann needs a boost in her self-esteem. She will reward you with 2000G. 2nd Request Leann loves to eat late at night but is worried about her weight. If you tell her that you like her no matter what, you can experience a pretend wedding with her at the Chapel. Leonel Leonel is the son of Dorothy and Barrett and the grandson of Gordon and Byron. and lives with them in the Mayor's house. He is often mistaken for a girl which really annoys him. His interested in cooking and if you chose to be a girl in the second generation you'll be able to have a pretend wedding. Birthday: Summer 3rd Special Birthday gift: Mixed Juice Favourite Items: Chocolate Cake, Pancakes Hated Item: Cheesecake LEONEL'S REQUESTS 1st Request: 'Something I Promised Roy' Deliver the Giant Gloves that Leonel promised to Roy and you will obtain a Reward from Leonel in the form of Toyherb Seeds. 2nd Request: At 4 hearts he'll have a request that you deliver a pin to Orland. If you do it hell increase a heart level and give you a chocolate cake. 3rd Request: 'Something's Bothering Me' Leonel is disturbed because he often is mistaken for a girl. He asks you to help him work on an 'angry face'. He is hopeless at that, however, and his heart level will increase if you tell him you like him the way he is. 4th Request: 'There's Something I Want to Say' When you find this Request on the Message Board, you will have the opportunity to experience a make-believe wedding with Leonel by telling him that you like him in a romantic fashion. Orland Orland is the half elf son of Jake and Cecilia and lives with them at his grand fathers Egan's Inn. Like his father he thinks of him self better than humans even though he is half one. If you chose to be a girl you can have a pretend marriage with him. Birthday: Winter 15th Special Birthday gift: Fried Sunsquid Favourite Items: Proof of Warrior, Fried Mackerel, Taimen Sashimi Hated Items: Dried Sardine Actual dialogue: ORLAND'S REQUESTS 1st Request: 'Something for You' Orland will regift some Spinach Seeds that Leonel gave him originally. Reward: Spinach Seeds Orland's 2nd Request: At 4 hearts. After the Eating Contest, there was a new Request on the Board: He will want an Insect jaw. If you complete his request you will get Cherry grass seeds. 3rd Request: 'I Secretly Want Something' Speak to Orland for a reward of Cherry Grass Seeds. 4th Request: 'I Have a Request for You' Orland will tell you that he thinks Barrett's lessons are not difficult enough and will request that you speak to Barrett about it. Your Reward will be 200G. 5th Request: 'Just Come Over, Please' This is the Request that leads to the equivalent of the Wedding in the 1st Generation if you tell Orland that you like him in a romantic way. You then will experience a make-believe ceremony at the Chapel with him. Serena and Sera Serena and Sera are twin daughters of Roy and Rosalind. They will live in the hospital with their parents and grandmother Natalie and aunt Alicia. One of them is active and the other loves books. You can marry them which ever gender you choose. If you give one of them a gift it will count as giving both of them a gift.